Sprawl
by EXILEINVADERCAT
Summary: Zim has had enough of the horrible Earth Cities and suburbs. he feels like he's loosing his mind in all the nonsensical human talk. It was those types of issues that were going through his mind when something horrible happens that leaves him more than a little scared, paranoid, and maybe on the brink of insanity. But just how far will his paranoia push him? (bad summary, sorry)


**well... this is my first story posted here... i hope you guys like it. it was somewhat based off of an arcade fire song called sprawl ii. its an awesome song! check it out!** **Also, I'm sorry if this is a bit OOC or depressing, i promise that it will get better... and funnier. Also, please note that i am writing down Zim's thoughts and ways of thinking, not mine, so please do not be offended. **

Zim trudged down the sidewalk grumbling to himself. He had been on this filthy planet for about 3 years now, but had made very little progress in his mission. To tell you the truth, being on Earth for so long had made the little alien kinda depressed and very much homesick. It would be a lie, and a very bad one at that, to say that Earth had made him a little uneasy. Every street he turned on, every where he went, the air was always putrid and vile. Everything seemed so dirty, the alien could almost feel the filth seemed to try and merge with his light green skin. Even the water burnt him, but wasn't really it's water as much as the pollution that was in the water. To add to the headache, earth never seemed to have a moment of peace, quiet or darkness. The loud chaos of cars beeping, annoying radios, construction, light up signs and so on and so fourth drove the tiny irken mad. Not to mention the rambling politics that he had no hope in understanding. He could never get away from the mess of the city, even in the suburbs where he had set up base. All the stench, noise and disorder seemed to seep its way into his area. He couldn't even seek refuge in his base, for his crazy robot had absorbed most of Earth's horrible customs. He had convinced himself that all of Earth's mess was the very reason why he hadn't succeeded in taking over the world.  
Zim continued to tread down the the pavement. He was thinking all of this through while mumbling out loud no no one in particular "stupid planet. I should have conquered this place by now. The thing is, is that finding a weakness for these things is so hard considering how idiotic they are. Destroying an idiot is hard, because they believe that they don't know what hurts them, but destroying several idiots is near to impossible. they are so stupid, of so very stupid. Their technology shows it by being so primitive and... loud. They are not at all like irk. Irk is so superior that EVERYTHING is controlled in the proper way. there are no mistakes, unlike earth. Everything is planned out perfectly. Earth is just a big mess filled with jobless, ungrateful people that line the streets only because they were to stupid and careless to talk care of themselves. pathetic. " he was about to cross the street when out oh the corner of his lens-covered eye, he saw a large red pick-up truck swerving wildly on the road and towards him. The startled irken let out a frantic scream and braced him self for the impact, with the sickening feeling knowing it would be a moronic thought to believe that he could get out without being crushed by the car. He felt his squeedy spooch freeze and sink and then then he felt the horrible pain as the truck collided with him. Every thing seemed to slow down as the car slammed into the small alien. Next thing he knew, he was crumpled up in a ball on the side of the road. Breathing deeply, he slowly opened his eyes, an unbelievable agony shot through his body as a green liquid flowed out from his lacerations and around his body, but he was alive. He wearily looked around to see the witnesses of the accident on the sidewalks gazing at him, dismayed on what had just happened. Some people had started to crowd around the small e.t. to see if he was ok. Zim, feeling rather uncomfortable about being surrounded by humans, wearily stood up and tried to get around the crowd, but people kept on stopping him. Some people were calling the police and the emergency room while others texted to their friends thing like "OMG! u wont b-lieve wut just happened D:" or "BRO! SOME GREEN KID JUST GOT HIT BY A CAR!" or " ERHMERHGERD! OMG! GURL! TELL ME WUT 2 DO! I LIKE JUST SAW A CAR CRASH!". Zim just tried to ignore them all. A slender lady with blonde hair and a leopard print dress grabbed his arm and asked in a more than concerned voice "honey, are you ok? oh my god! did that just happen!? dear, let me call the hospital. " Zim pulled away, frantically, he was in unbearable pain, but he wouldn't dare risk going to the hospital or trust this human. Zim just shook his head, "n-no. I'm fine." he coughed, "my dad's a doctor, he can help me." He pulled his arm away from the women and tried to continue back to his base, but more and more people were stopping him. A tall, back haired man with glasses put a hand on the irken's shoulder, "do you need me to call your parents? do you need a ride home? " Zim was starting to have a panic attack, he just wanted to be far, far away from these humans, away from this horrible sprawl. "i can easily walk home" he informed the man, who oddly seemed familiar, "its not that far away." He tugged his shoulder from the man and carried on trying to get away. He tried his best with getting around these horrible humans and only answered their questions with "yes, I'm ok" or, "no, I'm fine". He was just about to make his way out of this vile crowd of humans when another man stopped him, blocking the irken's path. Zim glared up at the man and muttered a very annoyed and bitter "I'm not in the mood". The man didn't seem to hear him as he put both of his large hands on the alien's shoulders. the asphyxiating aroma of alcohol oozed out of the man's mouth "boy, are you ok? i'm so sorry. i didn't mean to hit ya." It suddenly his zim, this was the man who was driving the car, and he was boozed. Zim tried to yank himself away from the drunk and screeched, "N-NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! LET ME GO!" even though he was weak, the irken lifted his legs and was able to kick the guzzler hard in the stomach. The driver instantly let go and zim hysterically ran home. Even though every move he made caused him searing pain, anything was better than being caught up in all those humans. It was only when he reached his base and sprawled out on the couch he tasted the metallically liquid in his mouth and trickling out of it and ran down his chin. Feeling a gut-wrenching dread, he mutt a gloved hand up to his lips and looked at it. A strange light green color was coating his fingertips. He squirmed a bit upon looking at the fern colored substance. He knew perfectly well was it was and his theory had been correct. The liquid that flowed nonstop out of his mouth, was his blood.

**ok... well... that's it for the first chapter. The next one will come soon. Hopefully. XD** **and for all you Dib fan girls and/or fan boys, he ****_WILL_**** be in the next chapter. **


End file.
